The Red World
by FluffDucklings
Summary: Usagi is not the normal orpahaned genius. She is plagued with the Shinigami eyes. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

"Mother?" I called up to the second floor of my home.

"Yes, Usagi?" She called back.

"I am going to the library. Good bye." I left. My mother's life span had been dropping a lot that day. She would be dying soon. I had already seen my father die so, seeing my mother dead was probably not a good idea.

I walked to the library. An hour later, I returned home to see police and an ambulance in our yard.

"Are you the Akira families daughter?" A man asked. "Yes." I stated. "Come with me." He was dressed in a police outfit and was wearing a ridiculous hat. He led me to a police car. He sat me in it and then he drove off.

The sirens blared and I soon developed a headache. "Are the sirens really necessary?" I asked. He looked to me in the mirror and turned them off. "Thank you."

Yes, I was only 15. My parents have both died. Very clique. Maybe overused if it was in a story but stuff happens. Life goes on. And I. … Well, I really don't care. I had warned my parents of their impending doom. My father had laughed. I was only 6 at the time. He was killed in an explosion. My mother seemed like she didn't care at first. But, after that, she seemed to understand that I had a gift. She accidentally killed herself. Atleast that is what the police said in the paper the next day. She was on the second floor hallway. She was changing a light bulb. Yes. Standing on a ladder on the second floor next to a railing is not the best idea in the world. But, my parents weren't the brightest crayons in the box, either.

Well, now I was an orphan. I had known I would be one for a long while. I had planed. I was looking for orphanages that I would be best suited for. The one I liked most was named "Wammys House." It was an orphanage for "gifted" children. That is all the website had to offer. No information on other occupants, no inward information at all.

I liked like that. It was quiet and subtle. Not too much, not too little.

When all the legal crap was taken care off, I slipped away and found my way to the place. I was not one to make a big scene but I do think that a few people were looking for a short time before giving up.

I looked at the address I had written down for safe measures. The orphanage was only a few blocks away form my house. I was lucky. I found it easily. The big iron gates kind of gave it away.

I walked to the front doors and knocked.

I waited for a few minutes. I inwardly scolded myself for not getting a jacket before leaving my house. February was pretty chilly this time of night.

Then, the doors opened.

"Hello?" Came the voice of an elderly man.

"Hello." I answered monotony.

"Dear, are you lost?" He asked.

"No. I am here to stay. My parents are dead."

"… Come in." He opened the door wider for me to come in.

"My name is Quillish. But, you may call me Watari. Well, I would much rather prefer Watari." I chuckled. "What is your name?"

"Konsetsu. Konsetsu Akira. But, I prefer Usagi." I stated.

"Well, Usagi, you must know you cannot just decide to stay here. You must be accepted." He inferred.

I nodded.

"Well, you can answer a few questions and then we will go from there."

I nodded again.

"Do you have any special talents?"

My eyes widened. "Do my eyes count?" I said.

"What do you mean?"

"My eyes. I see the world as Red. I can see a persons name and life span as soon as I see their face."

Watari looked taken aback. "Well, … You are not the only one who claims they can do this. Another. A boy. BB, he calls himself."

I nodded. "I have never heard of him in my life. I looked up.

"Nice, by the way, to name an orphanage after your name. Quillish Wammy."

He chuckled, again. "Well, you do know this is a place for "gifted" children?"

"Yes."

"Good. Do you know your IQ?"

"Last time I check it was 197." I looked up to him. "I checked about four days ago.

"Good. And, besides you eyes, do you have any other talents? I need to know what level you are on and what your interests are."

I thought a moment. "I am interested in Sociology. I am currently in the High School Freshman but I know I can do more. My parents were always holding me back…"

"Good, you may find a room and I will get paper work ready for you. Since you prefer Usagi. Your alias is as so. You will not tell your real name under any circumstances and you will only answer to your alias. Now, go find a room. They girls bedrooms are even numbered."

I nodded and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Since it was nearing 10:30pm I did not see many of the houses ocupants. I did see a room with toys and a few older children.

A girl with blonde hair was sitting eating chocolate next to a boy with green hair. He did not seem to notice her very much since he was engrossed in his handheld videogame. I instantly took them as a couple and walked on more.

Most of the lights were off in the rooms and that made me worry. I had just remembered that Watari had not told me what rooms were occupied or not.  
I cursed inwardly. After a few more minutes of exploring my new home, I headed back to the supposed den. The couple was gone and the room was empty.

I found a chest with a few blankets and curled up in a corner and fell asleep. My silvery hair casting a shadow over my eyes as I slept.

The next morning, I woke up with the feeling of someone staring. When I opened my eyes, it turned out to be a good number of small children staring. I glared back and they turned away. I got up and streached. I put the blanket back and went to find Watari.

I found a room that I supposed to be the dinning room. Watari was sitting next to the couple I had seen the night before and a small albino boy. I walked over shyly.

"Watari. You did not tell me which rooms were occupied and so I slept in the den. Could you please escort me to an empty room?"  
"Ahhh, Usagi. Please, sit down." He patted the seat next to the small boy.  
I sat down.

"Yes. I am sorry for that. I did not mean to leave you alone in a new house and have you sleep in the den. I will show you to your room later. But, for now, have some breakfast."  
I huffed and started nibbling a biscuit.

A few minutes later, I looked up at the people areound me.  
'Nate River, Mail Jeevas, and Mihael Kheel. Wait! Mihael?' "Mihael." I whispered, not meaning for anyone to hear.

Blondie looked up. "How do you know my name?" She asked.  
"Isn't Mihael a guy name?" I asked quietly.  
Mail giggled. "Yeah! You got a problem with it?"  
"No. It's just, shouldn't a girl have a girl name?" I asked monotony.

Mihael jumped up and grabbed me by my collar.  
"Don't you ever insult me by calling me a girl!!!1!" He yelled.  
"INSULT??? MAN WOULD BE NOTHING WITHOUT WOMAN. I DON'T INSULT YOU I COMPLIMENT YOU!!!1!!" I yelled back.  
Mail giggled some more and Nate inched away.  
"Go on! I know you want to hit me!!" I tempted Mihael.  
"Hit me... Or.. are you to GIRLY!" I yelled.

Mihael took a hand and curled it into a fist.  
'Crap! Why must I have my emotions explode now???' I cursed inwardly as Mihael's hand came directly into my face.  
I cringed as my hands tried to cover my face. My nose was not broken and nothing was bleeding. Atleast, nothing was until Mihael brought his fist down, again.

This time I doubled back and flipped over the seat that has directly behind me. Mihael was ontop of me in an insant.  
I was very terrified now. My mindless teasing was not supposed to go this far.  
I held my hands up over my face as Mihael brought another fist down.

Realizing that was not going to do anything, he jabbed his foot into my ribs. A crack could be felt inside me.  
I whinced. "p-please." I whispered.  
Mihael took no notice. He kicked a few more times. A two more ribs cracked.  
I started gasping fo breath.

Mail had stopped giggling long ago.  
'Watari. Where are you?' I thought. Why on Earth was he not stopping this maniac? Was this y punishment?

Mihael kicked more. My body was in excruciating pain. Most of my ribs were either broken or cracked.  
My silver hair was now bloddy. I was sure I had a concussion.

I just realized that the other people in the dinning room had developed a semi-circle around us.  
I was fainting in and out of consiouness. Then, Mello hit my in my head a little to hard and I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you so much for that review Lilacbird. I loved it.

To clear things up, Usagi is kind of like me. She can be unpredictable. She tries to suppress her emotions but she loses control and they come out in fits of rage and anger (seems like Mello) or depression. But, truthfully, she is a very sweet, loving, and caring person. She just does not like showing it from past events. You will find out more as it progresses.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

During my unconsciousness I dreamt.  
I was in a room with Nate and a few other people I had never met. Some people were falling over and grabbing at their chest. One man pulled out a gun and slowly pointed it to his head. He pulled the trigger.  
Blood splattered everywhere but... I was the only one to have brain, skull, and blood splatter on them.

My eyes widened. The pieces of skull where jagged and the brain and blood were warm. I started to convulse.  
I was having a panic attack. A woman with blonde hair started helping me. She ran over and layed my head in her lap.  
My attack stopped a few minutes after that.

"Near, I am worried about Usagi. This has obviously traumatized her. She needs help."  
"Yes, I know, Halle." Near replied.  
"She needs to go change out of these clothes." Halle stated. She lifted me up and carried me out of the room.

"Come on, Usagi." She comforted.  
I was sittingon a bed and was currently wrapped in a towel. I was shivering.  
I obviously had just come out of the shower.  
I was still breathing heavily.

"You need to put some new clothes on. Here." Halle handed a bundle of clothes to me.  
I graciously took them and quickly headed for the bathroom. There, I locked the door. I dressed quickly and unlocked the door.  
Halle led me back to the room we had left.

Nate was sitting at a small desk in the middle of the room. A single photograph was in his hand.  
I was a picture of Mello.

I woke up.  
A cold sweet was covering my whole body.  
I felt a confinement on my body. I opened my eyes and saw that I had bandages wrapped around my torso.  
My left arm was in a cast and my left ankle had its own cast.  
I let out a deep sigh.

"You are very different."  
I jumped at the sudden noise. "Who is that?"  
"Watari. I have never seen someone encourage Mello to attack them."  
"YOU!! Why didn't you stop him?!?" I yelled.  
"You encouraged Mello to hit you. Besides, Mello is not one to hit and forget. He will most likely come here sooner or later and apologize. It's not in his nature to hurt anyone. He just has his moments of rage." Watari explained.  
I was silent. 'Stupid logic.' I cursed inwardly. "Fine. You win. ...I am sorry for my actions."

Wow. This all felt very stupid. My only surviving parent dies and I instantly decide to go to the orphanage of my dreams. Lame.  
Doesn't depression come after a death of a family member? I mean, even if we weren't that close.  
I found out a few days later that is exactly what happens.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I was currently in my new room. I was wrapped in a blanket. My mothers funeral had been earlier that morning. Watari had brought me.  
I found out that depression can hit anyone in her way. No matter how tough or unemotional or careless. But, I still felt a little remorse.  
My mothers life numbers and name and disappeared. Her body glowed red in my eyes. As did everything else. Her coffin, the flowers, her dress. Everything was red.  
The color of love. But.... also the color of death.

I talked to her. I told her how sorry I was for leaving and not even trying to stop her death. I apologized for the fight between Mihael, who I found out was named Mello. I apologized for the others who's death might have been avoided if I had tried.

"Mom, ...I am sorry. I am sorry for your death. You did not deserve this. Really you didn't. ...I am sorry for the fight with Mello. I know you know you raised me better then that. I shouldn't have acted on emotion. It was truly wrong. I guess it was because I was nervous of leaving home but... I knew the police would try to give me to one of my relatives if I had not run away from them. This way I know I will be close to home." I stopped because my throat was tight and sore.  
Watari led me away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The day dragged on and I stayed in my room. "Stupid depression." I sighed.  
After the incident with Mello I had found myself apologizing and being apologized to.  
My torso was still bandaged and I was sore all over my body.

With my first two weeks of living at Wammys, I had met to boys. BB and L.  
I remembered Watari talking about BB and curiosity got the best of me.

I met BB in a hallway. He was hunched over and eatingstrawberry jam from the jar. I got curious and asked him why he was doing that. But, all he said was, "I don't see your name." I instantly remembered Watari telling me about someone else with these cursed eyes. "Y-You have the eyes?" I stuttered. He nodded. His aurorawas very frightening. I gulped. "C-Can you see mine?" I asked, hoping to get an answer. "No." My eyes widened.

"Wh-What?" 'Why? I can see his!' I gulped. "Beyond, I can see yours. Your lifespan is long. ...But...Why can't you see mine? I can see yours perfectly!" I started breathing heavily. Just then, another boy walked up. His name read L Lawliet. "L." I said after I calmed. "Hm? Oh, you must be Usagi. Watari told me about you and your eyes. B, could you leave? I would like to talk to Usa-Chan, alone." B sulked away.

"Usagi, Watari told me about your eyes. He said you can see like BB. Do you know how or even why?" L inquired.  
I shook my head. "All I know is that I have been like this for as long as I can remember. I came here because I thought since this place is full of geniuses I would be able to get some answers of my own."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Yeah, this story sucks. Big time. I have major Writers Block and I just don't have the 'spark' to keep on writing this.

If you really want to get reading and find out what happens to Usagi please review. I could use the happiness they give you right now.


End file.
